hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Han
Roy Han, also known as Sword Master '''in Lucid Adventure, was the former Chairman of Giga Group, The Creator and former Absolute God of Lucid Adventure.Episode 77 He was the father of Sam Han, June Han and James Han as well as the paternal grandfather of Nathan Han, Sua Han, Lucas Han and Carter Han. Sometime after creating Lucid Adventure, Zero spread a curse through his body that has been slowly killing him in the real world. He fell into a coma, but his consciousness remained online in Lucid Adventure. In the game, he was constantly being chased by Giga who were trying to capture him in order to control Lucid Adventure completely. After engaging Sam Han in Lucid Adventure, the rest of his power was used up and he he was forced to log-out and his life is was hanging on by a thread.Episode 109 He remained in The Subconscious World and aided HCLW in returning Lucid Adventure after he was killed by the Contractor. After the conclusion of the PvP Round, he used the last bit of his power to see Carter Han in Lucid Adventure, encouraging him one final time before finally passing away.Episode 168 '''Appearance Image Gallery Real World Roy Han 4.jpg Roy Han 6.jpg|Roy Han having fun with Carter Han in the past (Episode 32) Lucid Adventure Creation4.jpg|Roy Han meeting The Witch in the form of a blue bird (Episode 77) Lucid Adventure Creation5.jpg|Roy Han first real meeting with The Witch at Xdonald's (Episode 77) Roy Han7.jpg|Roy Han in The Real World Roy Han8.jpg|Roy Han regaining Consciousness after Lucid Adventure was created (Episode 77) Roy Han14.jpg|Roy Han receiving an 'ugly' gift from Dark (Episode 75) Roy Han 2.jpg|Roy Han gathering his family for the last time before he fell into a coma (Episode 9) Roy Han17.jpg|Episode 100 Roy Han19.jpg Lucid Adventure Roy Han's character creation.jpg Lucid Adventure Creation1.jpg|Roy Han with The Witch and Zero after the creation of Lucid Adventure (Episode 77) Roy Han13.jpg|Three years ago, Sword Master meeting Dark in Lucid Adventure for the first time (Episode 75) Roy Han 5.jpg|Roy Han as Sword Master (Episode 76) Roy Han15.jpg|Roy Han as 'The Devil' in the 'The Most Friendly Devil' Story Dungeon (Episode 76) Roy Han and God of War fishing.jpg Roy Han 3.jpg|Sword Master's Silhouette (Episode 9) Yopi9.jpg|Sword Master visiting Yopi (Episode 17) Roy Han.jpg|Roy Han sitting on the horns of The Antler (Episode 21) Roy Han10.jpg|Roy Han getting chastised by his grandson (Episode 21) Roy Han9.jpg|Roy Han reuniting with Dark (Episode 21) Roy Han11.jpg|Roy Han leaving the Leaf Dungeon with The Antler (Episode 21) Roy Han12.jpg|Roy Han disappearing in the portal after saying good bye to Dark(Episode 21) Roy Han16.jpg|Sword Master's Hand in Zero's possession (Episode 90) Roy Han18.jpg Sword Master1.jpg|Episode 103 The Gods during the War in Yopi Land.jpg Sword Master2.jpg Roy Han summoned by the Last Card.jpg|Sword Master summoned from The Last Card Personality Relationships Family Wife His relationship with his wife was never has not been revealed but Sam Han said that if she was alive, she would have been against his game development project. Carter Han Roy Han cares for his grandson dearly as he is the only person that gave him something without expecting anything in return. Unlike his sons, who he had an almost business like relationship with and criticised, he teased Dark and even was not angry when Dark interrupted him during a meeting. Roy Han used to play video games with Dark when he was younger and even received an ugly gift from him which made him happy. Dark was the first person that Roy Han invited to play Lucid Adventure. He was extremely worried when Dark seemed to be choking in the game. After Roy Han fell into a coma, their close relationship caused Dark to be killed by his family members everytime he logged into Lucid Adcenture to look for him. Despite Roy Han being chased, he still tries to help Dark by giving him a geneorous quest to help him level up and become stronger. Upon reuniting with Dark, their closeness can be seen as Dark was able to pull his ponytail and chastise him. He encouraged Dark to find the answer in Lucid Adventure and told him he believed in him before he leaving Leaf Dungeon with The Antler. Sam Han Roy Han had an almost business like relationship with his son, Sam Han, and don't see eye to eye on a lot of issues. He was referred to as 'Chairman' rather than Father by Sam. Sam was highly against Roy Han's massive investment in Lucid Adventure as his guys had reviewed it and said the idea was not possible. This is the reason Roy Han was surprised to see Sam Han playing Lucid Adventure. Despite their differences, Roy Han believed Sam is a competent and bright leader but believes that his biggest weakness is that he believes he can always have his own way. He left Sam in charge of Giga to suppress Nightmare. Sam and Giga ended up joining Nightmare and becoming Nightmares themselves They have become corrupt and are doing the opposite of what he wishes despite Sam believing that he is fulfilling his will. He believes Zero has tricked Sam and he is inadvertently bringing about the destruction of the world. Roy Han tried to delete him from the game but Sam Han's personal attribute prevented him from doing so. Due to Sam Han's abilities, Roy Han exhausted all his power and was forced to log out of Lucid Adventure which led to him almost dying in the real world. June Han 2nd Son James Han Nathan Han Sua Han Lucas Han The Gods Zero Zero was first created when Roy Han's ideas merged with the core of The God's Toy. On first seeing her, Roy Han remarked that she looked like an in-game NPC. She is a 'God' that was used as a tool to create the world that he envisioned. Whatever Zero saw during her research of the real world changed her. She currently wants to destroy Lucid Adventure to prevent the players from corrupting it. She is currently in possession of the hand he cut off and is trying to create a weapon that can penetrate his 'Divine Flesh' and kill him.Episode 90 God of War God of Blessings Three Goddesses of Fate God of Death Others The Witch Sora Hardcore Leveling Warrior Lali Luga Yopi Giga Skills & Abilities Overview As the creator and God of Lucid Adventure, Roy Han is most powerful entity in the game. He has the maximum stats and has access to all attacking skills. In his complete form, he was able to easily defeat the god, Zero and the latter was unable to even put a scratch on his divine flesh with multiple Nightmare weapons.Episode 108 In his incomplete form, he was still able to destroy multiple multiple GF-999 by himself, defeat Constant in one attack despite the latter being powered by Nightmare and having his physical abilities raised to a divine level and deliver slashes that were powerful to kill Nathan Han and destroy his unavoidable attack that was powered by Nightmare, while completely annihilating the land mass behind him that was big enough to fit multiple mountains. Despite still possessing great power his incomplete form, using his ultimate attacks put a great strain on him. He becomes so fatigued that his breathing becomes increasingly heavier with each ultimate attack used and he starts bleeding from his mouth. His control of power decrease with each ultimate skill used in this form.Episode 103 As the creator, he has the power to banish players from Lucid Adventure permanently and stop their consciousness from ever accessing the world ever again. He has also been shown with the ability to stop time. The only player that can stop this attack is his son, Sam Han, who has a personal attribute designed specifically to kill him. Whilst waiting for his power to recover from Sam's paralysis, he believed he could wipe out Giga single handedly.Episode 106 Fighting Style As the name implies, Sword Master has been seen to favour melee combat with swords, but he is more than capable of fighting at any range as 'Almighty' grants him access to every attacking skill in Lucid Adventure. Physical Abilities As the strongest character in Lucid Adventure, Roy Han's has the highest physical power in series. He has the highest stats in strength and speed in the game granted by his Almighty skill. His defence is impregnable as even Zero's nightmare weapons that are capable of paralyzing the All-Stat #1 Ranked HCLW, could not even leave a scratch on his divine flesh. He is the only one capable of damaging his flesh as shown when he cut off his own hand to prevent Zero's infection from destroying his core. Even in his incomplete form, Constant with his speed boosted to a divine level could not surpass his speed. His physical resistance and pain tolerance were tremendous: he was able to keep using his ultimate moves despite being in his incomplete form and being exhausted, he was able to recover from Sam Han's paralysis fairly quickly which shocked one of Giga's magic soldiers. Quests Granting As the God of Lucid Adventure, he has the ability to grant quests and create quests, as he created a story dungeon based on 'The Most Friendly Devil' story which Carter liked.Episode 76 All-Item usage As a God, it seems that Roy Han has the ability to use any weapon in the game even if they have contract and are bound to specific players. Novelist Han was capable of picking up The Sword of Honor from Hardcore Leveling Warrior's back despite the sword only being able to be used by the player under a contract with it. Power Division Sword Master has the ability to split himself into multiple characters that are powerful within their own right. Each of the characters are all distinct but are all Roy Han at the same time. It appears that each of them have their own Class and separate skills associated with that class. When the split characters use powerful skills it appeasr that it puts a strain on their bodies as seen when Sword Master and Novelist Han were bleeding from their mouths. The exact mechanics of how he split his power and the portion of his power that is within each form has not been revealed. * [[Alpaca Man|'Alpaca Man']]: A healer that had the third highest strength stat in the Siege Round and was able to destroy 2 of Giga's GF-99s with a piece of a statue made by Hohoians. * [[Novelist Han|'Novelist Han']]: A sword master that is can split mountains with a small tree branch. * 4th form: It is implied that Roy Han has a 4th character but he has yet to be revealed. Personal Attribute * [[Almighty|'Almighty']]: Roy Han acquired this skill after his body was created. It is an ability fitting for the God of Lucid Adventure. It grants him max stats, immortality, all attacking skills are activated, all potential abilities can be detected, flight, the ability to be worshipped at a place he chooses. Skill Tree Divine Skills As a God, Roy Han is capable of using Divine Skills that are capable of causing multiple-mountain level destruction. * [[Lacerate|'Lacerate']]: Sword Master delivers a powerful slash with his hands that is capable of defeating Zero. His other form, Novelist Han, uses this skill with a sword and it has enough force to cut the clouds in the sky and negate a monster's Low-Mid regeneration. Moonlight Slash is a weak copy if the sword version of Lacerate. ** [[Lacerate x100|'Lacerate x100']]: A more powerful version of Lacerate. Sword Master uses his bare hands to deliver a 100 consecutive Lacerates in an instant to multiple targets. * God's Hand - Roy Han can summon a giant hand to deliver a powerful blow to the target. it was strong enough to disable a Constant whose physical abilities were at a Divine Level. * [[Sword of Deletion - Delete|'Sword of Deletion - Delete']] - Roy Han can use this skill to delete players from the game and banish them from Lucid Adventure permanently. * [[God's Skill|'God's Skill']]: A skill used by Roy Han to save the core in Zero's severed head to stop Lucid Adventure from collapsing. * [[Absolute Time Space Freeze|'Absolute Time Space Freeze']] Items Weapons * [[Sword of Deletion|'Sword of Deletion']] - The strongest sword in the game. Roy Han can use this sword to delete characters from Lucid Adventure and banish them from the game forever, preventing them from ever re-entering, even with a new character. * Sword Master was seen with a sword in a brown scabbard while he was riding The Antler. The scabbard has a padlock on it presumably sealing it's power. History Three Years Ago At some point after his wife's death, he became The President of Giga Group. For his last challenge as the Giga CEO, Roy Han's wanted to make an online RPG game as his Last challenge. He wanted a game that could only be played by connecting brain signals and he wanted to turn this dream into a 'world'. Whilst thinking of how to create it he was a approached by The Witch in the form of a blue bird and was told to meet her at the Xdonald's in XX Location. After meeting the little girl, he was sceptical at first but soon realised that he was talking to The Witch of legend. He was transported into a mobile phone and had Lucid Adventure created with the aid of God's Toy and met the moderator of his world, Zero in the process. He had to pay the her a large sum of money as 'it costs tons to become a God'. He regained consciousness in the Real World and Lucid Adventure was created on the mobile phone. Soon after Lucid Adventure's creation he invested a lot of Giga's money into The Game development project at the behest of his sons Sam and James but he carried on as he believed it was Giga's future.Episode 75 Due to his deteriorating health, Roy Han gathered his family members together and told them to log into Lucid Adventure that night as he would be making his will in the game. He then fell unconscious and hasn't woken up since. The Doctors said he had three months to live.Episode 9 Roy Han's consciousness is still in Lucid Adventure as his status shows that he's online. The outside world thought he was still healthy because they had him filmed when he was still healthy. At some point before the start of the series, Sword Master split himself into three other characters namely Novelist Han, Alpaca Man and a fourth unidentified character.Episode 100 Plot Sword Master visited Yopi's office and asked him to do a few things and then vanished. One of the things asked was for Yopi to give Dark's Party the Grade S Secret Quest on his behalfEpisode 17 as he wanted Dark and his party to level up and get stronger.Episode 13 He also informed Yopi that he would be participating in The Combat Tournament himself, supposedly for fun. Roy Han accompanied by The Antler, met Dark, Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Beuebu on the top floor of Leaf Dungeon. He explained the situation to them that involved Dark's Uncle but had to rush off into a portal because he was being chased by someone.Episode 21 Due to Zero's curse that would have destroyed his core, he cut off his right hand which is currently in Zero's possession. Notes & Trivia * Roy Han's game name, Sword Master was mentioned by Dark in Episode 19 but his real name was revealed in Episode 21. * Roy Han was first seen in a flashback in Episode 6 and his Sword Master silhouette was first seen in Episode 6. The Corrupted Spirit of Grasses materialised a strong enemy that took on Sword Master's appearance in Episode 19. His first true appearance in the series was in Episode 21. * He is the only player that has been seen with the ability to use multiple characters in Lucid Adventure. * Roy Han splitting himself into three pays homage to the Christian doctrine of the Holy Trinity, where there is only one God in three hypostases: while distinct in their relations with each other, they are stated to be one in all else, co-equal, co-eternal and consubstantial, and each is God, whole and entire. * It is implied but not specifically stated that the poison that Zero tried spreading through Roy Han's avatar in Lucid Adventure is the cause of his illness in the real world and the reason why using his ultimate skills takes such a toll on his avatar. References Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Han Family Category:Players Category:Deceased Characters